wings_of_fire_experimentalfandomcom-20200216-history
Brook
YOU DID NOT SEE THIS OC. YOU SAW NOTHING. Thanks for your consideration. - Kitty This OC belongs to Kittyluvver, do not use without permission. Brook is a female SeaWing dragoness, the wayward animus daughter of Anenome and Whirlpool. Formerly nothing more than a crippled orphan, she is now the captain of the flying Skyship Cavalier and the leader of a motley pirate crew that sails across both sea and sky, in pursuit of gold. Description "Ahoy there, matey! I'm Brook, Captain of the SS Cavalier, at your service. Charmed to meet you too." - Brook Capricious is she, in both body and mind. Strength and vulnerability clash in a bizarre sword-duel across her refined features - the caesura of a sightless eye shielded from view in the dapper velvet of a dashing eye-patch, the shimmer of delicate sea-glass scales sheathed in elegant black coattails. The crisp snap of wing-sails unfurled to catch the breeze certainly strikes a stark contrast against the steely grey gleam of the enormous gunmetal fishook piercing her ear. But pity not the blind eye nor the twisted paw - crippled she may be, but that is a saber by your throat, and a very sharp one too. She is cerulean and celadon, crimson sleeve and ivory silk, mother-of-pearl laid on gilt buttons and lace-worked cloth on blood-silvered steel. Overlook the uncouth sensibility of her manner and speech, and regard the aristocratic daintiness of fine-boned paw, the noble articulation of haughty eye and canted brow. Even the large earring is reminiscent of something - or someone. If one didn't know better, one might think she was of noble blood. But that can't be... ... can't it? Personality "What's the point of having horizons if you don't chase them? Life is an adventure, darling. Make yours a good one." - Brook She is gold at heart, a pirate, not pyrite - brassy she may be, but she is nobody's fool. She is a living, breathing paradox, debonair in her debauchery, constant as the tide and yet at the same time as unpredictable as the onset of a summer storm at sea. Animus magic has taken its toll on Brook's mental stability, which may go some ways to explaining her mild-to-wild shifts in mood. Brook has become a mass of contradictions. She prefers not to dirty her paws through senseless killing, but isn't likely to shed tears over a little spilled blood. She is courageous but not reckless, and values good strategy over unplanned heroics. And despite her cutthroat reputation, Brook would almost always prefer to talk rather than to cross swords. A strange pirate indeed, for despite her more pragmatic nature Brook is prone to random acts of gallantry that bring her no real personal benefit. Perhaps it's a last remnant of her miserable dragonethood, but on occasion Brook will bring the Skyship around to help dragons in need. She takes especially great delight in attacking SkyWing troops and freeing prospective arena slaves. She's not above staging the rescue of a RainWing family from a forest fire, or defending an AviWing village from a SandWing raid with her massive cannons. But then again, it's best not to count on her tender mercies, as Brook is just as likely to be your attacker as your protector. For hunger gleams knife-sharp in the depths of her emerald eye - not hunger of the body but hunger of the mind and soul. Here is a dragoness for whom the memory of poverty and helplessness is all too fresh, and here is a dragoness who will do anything in her power to escape the shadow of her past. And yet wanderlust bright and charismatic shines in her brazen grin, for Brook is a wanderer at heart - a dragoness who will never rest, who will never set anchor or seek safe harbor before the journey's end. Rather, she is the one who will set sail, weather storm and sea and stormy sea, forever on the lookout for the distant horizon, for the next great adventure. Skills "Ships are safe sitting in the harbor, but that's not what ships are built for. Ships were made to ride the bitterest storms." - Brook Like her lost mother, Brook is an animus dragon - although one who had never received any formal training, and who is currently running amok with no loyalty to any tribe or group. Brook is fairly certain that she commandeers the only flying ship in all of Pyrrhia - the Skyship Cavalier, an enormous galleon warship fully equipped with cannons and enormous banks of sails. It was originally commissioned as transport for the SeaWing royal family - but of course, Brook, ah, borrowed it for the time being. The ship wasn't meant to fly either - that little extra power is thanks to Brook's animus magic. Brook is capable of using her magic to fly the ship alone, by manipulating the sails and riggings to suit her will. But a crew is always helpful, and takes a bit of the strain off of her. Despite how handily she wields her saber, her physical impairments prevent her from being a truly good fighter. So she prefers to occupy herself with the business of keeping the ship aloft, and leaving the battles to the other, tougher members of her crew. Years of experience aboard the ship have shaped Brook into a first-rate sailor. She can read the winds at a glance, and instinctively know how best to configure the sails in order to catch them. Now the Cavalier is her pride and joy, and Brook's bond to it extends far past a simple emotional attachment. Through turning her magic against herself, Brook has managed to tie her own life force into the Skyship. She can use her magic to control the ship for as long as she needs to without risking insanity, but in return she will feel any damage done to the ship as physical pain. If the Cavalier should ever be destroyed, she would die along with it. Brook sees this as only right - after all, the captain should always go down with the ship. Birth "Nothing is impossible. I should know - I'm sailing a flying ship." - Brook Brook did not begin her life as a crippled orphan. In fact, she was born at the highest echelons of SeaWing royalty. She was once known as Halfmoon, eldest daughter of Princess Anenome and Whirlpool, and for a time it seemed as if her fate was set - that she would live out her days in palatial luxury and pearl-studded splendor. But alas, fate was not kind to the little dragonet. For the young heiress was born with horrific genetic defects. The age difference between mother and father had rendered the child pale and twisted, and indeed she was barely strong enough to break free of her shell and crawl into her mother's waiting arms. Whirlpool looked upon his daughter and felt no love, nothing but pity and disgust. This would not do, not at all. He could not have a cripple heir, or an heir so hideously weak that she might not even live to see the dawn. So Whirlpool did what Whirlpool does best - he hatched a devious plan. Under the cover of night he stole the young dragonet from the nursery and flew to the farthest outskirts of the Kingdom, where he came across an orphanage. There, he found a young newborn SeaWing named Brook, a hale, hearty female dragonet who already showed signs of great beauty. Whirlpool took the healthy dragonet, intending to take her back to the palace as his new Princess heir. But whatever Whirlpool's other crimes, he could not kill his own sickly daughter. He agonized over the decision for a long time, knowing that the best way to protect the lie would be to murder the original Princess and bury her somewhere where her body would never be found. However, he simply could not bring himself to do it. So Whirlpool simply abandoned his daughter at the orphanage - knowing full well that she would likely die without medical attention - and took the other dragonet back with him. And so, in the course of a single night, two young lives were changed forever. The royal Princess Halfmoon became Brook the orphan, while Brook the orphan became the royal Princess Halfmoon. The entire SeaWing kingdom was fooled. Everyone fawned over the new Halfmoon - everyone except for one dragon. Anenome saw the truth at once; that the pretty, healthy dragonet was not her daughter - and her relationship with Whirlpool, never good, now turned forever cold and hateful. Anenome still believes that Whirlpool killed their daughter. Whirlpool did not dare tell her the whole story, since he knew that Anenome would move heaven and earth to find her daughter if she knew that the dragonet still lived. To this day neither Brook nor Halfmoon knows the truth about their heritage. History "Where will I go next? Wherever the wind takes me, my friend. Wherever the wind takes me." - Brook Against all odds, the little cripple SeaWing survived. Perhaps it was fate, perhaps it was the doing of the animus magic just now beginning to stir in her veins. For perhaps, if Whirlpool had known that his unwanted daughter had inherited Anenome's animus gift, he would not have been so eager to leave her behind. The newly christened Brook had been too young to remember her time in the Deep Palace, so all she knew was life in the orphanage. And that life was far from easy for the little dragonet. Her physical deformities made her an easy target for the older dragonets, and Brook was often a target of their relentless bullying. Growing up she had no real friends, except for an old dolphin that wandered by every now and then. It was also at this time when Brook's untrained animus magic began to manifest itself in strange and unchecked ways. She would sometimes wake up, and find that all the furniture in her bedroom had rearranged themselves during her sleep. Sometimes things would move, seemingly of their own accord, right in front of her eyes. Being completely ignorant of the concept of animus magic, Brook convinced herself that there was a ghost stalking her. Things came to a head when Brook was once again cornered by the usual orphanage bullies in the playground. This in itself was nothing new to her, but this time, several sharp rocks from on the seafloor shot up and embedded themselves in the lead bully's head. Terrified and desperate, Brook ran away from the orphanage just as sharks began to appear. She knew she would be blamed for the other dragonet's death, but she was also eager to flee her malevolent, violent ghost. It's far from easy for a solitary dragonet to survive on her own in the wilds of the Kingdom of the Sea, but Brook was nothing if not resilient. Her old dolphin friend followed her from the orphanage and brought fish to her when she was hungry. At the time Brook thought it was because she had actually struck up a friendship with the dolphin, but, unbeknownst to her, the animus magic was controlling the poor animal to make it bring food to her. Over the course of the next few months, Brook became accustomed to a lifestyle of self-reliance. Moving across the wilderness, the young dragonet gravitated slowly but steadily towards the Summer Palace. Arriving on the island a full year after originally leaving the orphanage, Brook found herself a changed dragonet - hardened, resourceful, ready to take on whatever new perils life tossed at her. She also began to believe that she had left her ghost behind, as her animus magic was occupied with controlling her dolphin companion and did not move things around her like before. And it was at the Summer Palace of the Sea where the young Brook first laid eyes on the massive Skyship Cavalier, as it was being constructed for Queen Coral. One look was enough - the orphan that had nothing knew with a look that somehow, someday, the beautiful fairytale ship would be hers. So under the cover of night, Brook stole aboard the ship and took the helm. And - to the amazement of the guards and everydragon watching - her previously untried animus gift was strong enough to levitate the enormous warship right out of the harbor. Soon the SeaWings gave chase but it was too late - the ship was already disappearing into the clouds. Since then, Brook has been flying the SS Cavalier across Pyrrhia. She was alone at first, but has since recruited a small crew of other young dragons to help with the sailing, to take some of the strain off of her animus powers. Somewhere along the line, she acquired her spiffy outfit. Category:Ancient